Enséñame a besar
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: TH. Ella necesitaba tener experiencia, él podría dársela. ¿Estaría bien jugar a darse besos? Bella&Edward.
1. Uno

**Disclaimer:** _Nada_ me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y este maravilloso fic es propiedad de _Makiko Lime_. Yo sólo hago el plagio con autorización. (?)

**Summary:** TH. Ella necesitaba tener experiencia, él podría dársela. ¿Estaría bien jugar a darse besos? Bella&Edward.

**»** Aviso desde antes que los personajes estarán con un poco de OoC, aunque intenté acercarlos a su personalidad lo más posible. Gracias.

* * *

**Enséñame a besar**

**Original:** Makiko Lime  
**Adaptación:** Janelle Mindfreak

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**

* * *

**

**S**oltó un gemido, agarrándose la cabeza con sus manos. ¡Oh, no! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta Bella! ¿Cómo no pudo pensarlo? ¿Cómo no lo previno? ¡Estaba más claro que el agua! A él no le gustaban las chicas que no sabían besar, y ella era justamente una de esas chicas. ¿A quién se le ocurrió esperar a ese «chico indicado»? ¿A quién?

¡Qué ilusa!

Alice sonrió nerviosamente, acariciándole la espalda en un gesto de contención pero nada daba resultado, simplemente Bella se sentía demasiado desilusionada. Quería decirle: «Te lo dije», pero sentía que aquello era ya de ser muy mala amiga.

—Oh, no, no, no —gemía Bella, moviendo su cabeza en un gesto negativo, cómo aún no creyéndoselo—. ¡Dime que Ángela se equivocó! ¡Dímelo!

Alice simplemente cerró los ojos y pronunció dos palabras. Bella se puso azul, luego blanca y finalmente roja.

—¡No lo comprendo! —volvió a decir Bella, apoyando su codo en el pupitre y sosteniendo su mentón con la palma de su mano—. ¿No estaría encantado de ser el _«primer beso»_ de una chica?

Alice se hincó, apoyando su mentón en el pupitre y encogiéndose de hombros, sin saber realmente qué contestarle. Eso realmente era extraño, ese muchacho verdaderamente tenía muy buena suerte con las chicas y cualquiera se sentiría honrado de besar por primera vez los labios de una joven.

Este mundo era una locura.

—¡Anímate, Bella! —saltó de pronto la de pelo en puntas, sonriendo con optimismo—. Sólo ten esperanza, ya sabremos qué hacer…

La chica de ojos chocolates alzó una ceja, mirándola como si estuviera pidiéndole que construyera un castillo medieval.

—¿Cómo quieres que tenga esperanzas si no sé besar? —murmuró bien bajo, no deseando que nadie escuchara pero en ese momento todos se habían quedado en silencio y las miraron con curiosidad.

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente.

—¡Hey, Bella!

Puso los ojos en blanco.

¡Ahora sí que su mundo se derrumbaba y todos estaban contra ella! ¡No podía ser que _él_ viniera justo en un momento como _este_!

_«¡Demonios, hoy no es mi día de suerte!»_

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó entredientes, fijando su vista chocolate en la verde del muchacho.

Él sonrió inocentemente.

—Me enteré que _él_ te rechazó —contestó, sonriendo hasta mostrar sus dientes y desordenándole el cabello suavemente—. ¡Mira que no tiene suerte, eh!

Ella volvió a ordenar su cabello, de un color achocolatado y unas pequeñas ondas finalizando con rizos en las puntas. Era bonita, aunque ella no lo reconocía; su cabello era algo espeso y muy suave, casi como la seda. Rodeaban su cara de niña, que era algo pálida.

Unos ojos chocolates se oscurecieron de la frustración. Él y sus indebidos comentarios, cómo odiaba que se comportara a veces de esa manera.

—Cállate —murmuró con amargura, soltando un suspiro y pensando en cómo sería mejor asesinarlo: ahorcarlo o a golpes—. Y miren quién habla. Tanya también te rechazó.

El chico tomó una silla vacía y se sentó frente a Bella. Alice los miró divertida y luego se levantó, diciéndoles que iba al bufé a comprar algo.

—Tanya no me rechazó, simplemente no era de su tipo —se encogió de hombros y luego volvió a sonreír con burlería—. ¿Y por qué te rechazó? ¿Por tu cara de niña? ¿Por tu cabello? ¿Por tu cuerpo escaso de curvas?

Bella gruñó amenazadoramente y sin soportarlo más, lo golpeó en la frente. ¡Oh, estúpido idiota! ¡Qué ganas de molestar tenían algunos!

—¡Cállate, Edward! —la voz de Bella sonó un poco angustiada y el chico rápidamente adoptó una expresión seria—. Me rechazó porque… porque… —volvió a gemir, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos—. ¡Porqué no sé besar!

Edward abrió los ojos y la miró confundido. ¡Tonterías! ¡Ningún chico con algo de cerebro dejaría escapar una oportunidad de besarse con una chica cómo ella!

Claro, puede que nunca se lo diga.

—¡Oh, qué excusa más barata! —concedió Edward, asintiendo levemente como si recién le hubiera llegado la razón a su cerebro—. Realmente te los buscas, ¿eh?

Bella lo miró de soslayo pero luego volvió a ocultarse entre sus brazos. Debía hacer algo, ese chico le gustaba mucho, demasiado… Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su primer beso para que él la besara.

Sólo quería un beso, nada más.

Soltó un sollozo.

Edward la miró preocupado, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Al parecer ese chico le había pegado fuerte y odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

—¿Te gusta tanto? —fue lo único que pudo decir el joven, se encontraba bastante confundido por aquella reacción de Bella.

—¿Y tú qué crees? —recriminó Bella, dejando ver su rostro manchado por las lágrimas—. ¡Demonios, soy una tonta por llorar!

Edward soltó un suspiro algo cansado y buscó en el bolsillo de su uniforme un pañuelo. Se lo entregó fingiendo indiferencia, pero Bella parecía algo confundida por aquella pequeña amabilidad que no se veía mucho en él.

_«Una vez al mes, aprovéchalo, Bella»_, se dijo la chica tomando el pañuelo con cuidado, pasándoselo por el rostro.

«Aprovéchalo», extrañamente, esas palabras resonaban constantemente en su cabeza. Todo el tiempo, como remordiéndole la conciencia, siendo cada vez más fuerte. Era extraño, pero una idea estúpida se estaba formando en su cabeza.

—Oye, Edward… —la voz, esta vez, le salió muy seria y madura para su gusto. Rápidamente, él la miró con curiosidad—. ¿Hace cuanto que somos amigos?

Él abrió los ojos, como no esperándoselo. ¡Oh, claro! ¡Era extraño que ambos reconocieran siquiera que eran compañeros y Bella venía diciendo desde hace cuánto que eran amigos! Bueno, él siempre la consolaba cuando se sentía mal porque su padre había fallecido, o cuando un chico —como ahora— la rechazaba.

Siempre le contaba muchas cosas y, aunque pelearan muy a menudo, estuvieron juntos en las buenas… y en las malas.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—¡Respóndeme! —pidió Bella, pensando todavía en su estúpido plan que se había formado tan rápido en su cabeza.

_«Quiero que sea atractivo»._

Edward se encogió un poco, dándole miedo que gritara de esa forma.

—Desde… desde los tres —balbuceó confundido, esta vez estaba pensando seriamente en llamar a un especialista—. ¿Y qué con eso?

Una sonrisa dulce, tierna y amable se formó en los labios finos de Bella.

Huh, esa sonrisa no le gustaba para nada.

—Quiero que encuentres un amigo (atractivo sería mucho mejor), que no le interese besar por primera vez a una chica —respondió Bella con una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes.

Edward la miró con ojos verdes, abrumado por lo que acabó de escuchar. Luego de unos segundos, conmocionado por la sorpresa, sacó su celular y buscó el número de Demetri, pero recordó que lo había borrado.

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó con suavidad Edward, mirándola como si de repente tuviera lepra.

—¡Pero, Edward! —exclamó Bella, sintiéndose algo desolada—. ¡Quiero tener, al menos una vez, una historia con un chico atractivo!

—¿No te querías besar al perro?

—¡Su nombre es _Jacob_! —recalcó Bella con indignación.

Edward sonrió un poco, encontrándolo divertido pero luego esa sonrisa se apagó con rapidez. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Miró a Bella, estudiándola detenidamente. Pasó de sus tupidas pestañas hasta la fina nariz, llegando a los rellenos pero delicados labios. Gruñó por lo bajo, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, soltando un suspiro.

—¿Para qué quieres un amigo mío? —volvió a mirarla, esta vez sus ojos estaban algo oscurecidos y Bella se extrañó un poco.

Eso sólo sucedía cuando él estaba realmente muy enojado. ¿Cuál sería entonces ese motivo? ¿Será que…? Sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose nerviosa de pronto.

—Es que… —bajó la cabeza, encontrando su brillante plan un poco más idiota a cada segundo—. Si no he besado a nadie todavía, Jacob no querrá que yo lo bese… Y de verdad me gusta, gusta... y... —estaba muy confundida, realmente.

Edward soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Yo lo haré –sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido, e iban tomando cada vez más color.

Bella lo miró sorprendida, abriendo sus ojos como platos. Corrió la silla, haciendo un chillido exagerado y se levantó de un golpe.

—¡¿TÚ?!

—Baja la voz, ¿quieres?

Ella volvió a sentarse, sonrojándose furiosamente. ¿Besar a Edward? Se estremeció al imaginarse esa boca contra la suya, usando esa lengua no para molestarla… sino para besarla.

—Pero… pero… pero…

Edward estaba más rojo todavía.

—¡Hmp! Es sólo para que no te beses con cualquiera —cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, mirándola ahora fijamente—. No me digas que… no te parezco atractivo —y le regaló su mejor sonrisa torcida.

¡Oh!

Bella volvió a sonrojarse, bajando la mirada. Él bromeaba siempre con que si era o no atractivo, pero eso nunca se lo dijo después de ofrecerse para besarla. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Cómo podía calificarlo?

Lo miró de reojo, fijándose en ese cabello broncíneo, en esos ojos verdes y en esa boca. ¡Esa boca que la mayor parte del tiempo la molestaba! ¡Cuándo la abría era un adjetivo mordaz tras otro! Se movió inquieta, y soltó un suspiro.

No iba a negar que fuera atractivo, pero tampoco tenía comparación con Jacob. A su lado, Edward era algo debilucho, desgarbado y más pequeño. Su cabello era demasiado despeinado y lo hacia ver algo… despreocupado, mientras que el cabello de Jacob era corto y varonil.

_«Pero seguramente no tan suave como el de él…»_, dijo una voz en su cabeza.

El sonrojo volvió.

Edward era muy desordenado, siempre llevaba la chaqueta de la escuela abierta, no era muy bueno en Física y era demasiado callado, un poco presumido e idiota algunas veces, pero también era amable cuando quería, serio en los momentos precisos y cuando la quería hacer sentir bien… con muy pocas palabras, él lo lograba.

Además, con él compartió más cosas que Jacob con ella…

¡Arg, era todo tan confuso y extraño!

—Yo… yo… no… no lo sé… él… es… b-bueno, tú… Er… yo… —tartamudeaba Bella, pero un suave agarre por su mentón la silencio completamente.

Los ojos verdes de Edward miraban fijamente sus labios, y la boca de él estaba entreabierta. Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando empezó a acercarse peligrosamente.

_«Me… me va… me va a besar… Oh… Y delante de todos… E- Edward… tonto…»_, pensó Bella, sintiéndose muy nerviosa, su corazón latía de una forma tan rápida. Apretó los labios y esperó. _«Q-Que sea… rápido…»_

Pero él desvió rápidamente su destino, besándole ahora en la comisura de su labio.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos momentos, y con muchísima más rapidez volvió a latir, llevándole la sangre a sus mejillas.

—Piénsalo, Bella —le pidió con voz ronca, levantándose apenas el timbre empezó a sonar—. Nos vemos a la salida, ¿entendido? —y se esfumó.

Bella estaba shockeada.

¡Tenía que verlo!

¡Oh, Dios!

¡Y… y encima le había _gustado_ aquello!

* * *

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

Este fic es una genialidad (cállate, Makiko, aunque lo niegues es cierto). Ya tengo algunos capitulos adaptados, así que no tardaré más de 5 días en ponerlos. :)

¿Verdad que les gustó? Si quieren que Edward les enseñe a besar, dejen un review, yo le diré. (?)

Saludos.

**~ Janelle.**


	2. Dos

**Disclaimer:** _Nada_ me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y este maravilloso fic es propiedad de _Makiko Lime_.

**» Nota:** Me habían preguntado, en un review, qué edad tenían los personajes. En el fic original tampoco lo especifíca, así que yo los dejo a ambos en los **17 años**, ¿vale? Y también quería añadir que ningún personaje tiene parentezco con otro, es decir, Alice no es hermana de Edward.

Creo que eso eso todo. Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**

* * *

**

**T**oda la hora de matemática estuvo pensando en lo que había sucedido con Edward. ¿Por qué tenía que ser _justamente_ él? Inconscientemente, se llevó su mano hacia el lugar que esa boca había presionado con tanta delicadeza, casi como un roce.

Se estremeció, imaginándose cómo sería un beso. ¿Sería delicado? ¿Con cuántas chicas se había besado ya? Pregunta tras pregunta y sólo había alguien que podía contestárselas: él. Sí o sí debían verse.

_«Edward…»_

Apoyó el codo contra el pupitre, dejando que el mentón descansara sobre su rostro. Miró la ventana, notando que los miembros del equipo de baloncesto estaban jugando allá afuera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sus ojos lo buscaron.

Pronto lo encontró.

Usaba esa camiseta tan holgada y grande, de color rojo y blanco, con un gran número ocho. El cabello se mecía suavemente al viento, tenía una pequeña coleta en la nuca, y avanzaba con rapidez, picando el balón hasta tomar impulso y encestar.

Ladeó el rostro, de tal modo que sus ojos chocaron. Edward pareció por un momento sorprendido, su cabello se agitaba levemente debido a una traviesa brisa y aquellos ojos parecían más verdes que nunca.

Hizo la mejor sonrisa torcida que tenía, como demostrando que, sin lugar a dudas, era el único y mejor de todos.

Bella volvió a sonrojase, frunció el ceño e _intentó_ a poner toda su atención en el aquél profesor calvo y algo regordete.

Una y otra vez, aquella imagen de ese Edward un poco arrogante aparecía a su mente. ¿Por qué la puso tan nerviosa? Siempre sonrió de aquella forma, no tenía nada en especial…

_«Edward no es nada especial»_, se dijo, _«Edward no es nada especial…»_

¡Oh, pero también era su mejor amigo! Eso lo convertía en alguien especial para ella, era como su hermano mayor. ¡Dios! ¡Entonces…!

—¡Me besaría con mi hermano! —chilló Bella, abriendo los ojos como platos, levantándose estrepitosamente y golpeando con sus manos el pupitre.

Un silencio de cementerio se extendió por todo el salón. Al profesor casi se le cayeron los anteojos, una risa sonó en el salón y otras empezaron a seguirla.

—Ay, no… —murmuró Bella, queriéndose poner bajo el pupitre y llorar en silencio—. Lo… hice otra vez…

El profesor avanzó hacia ella, colocándose los anteojos y mirándola con severidad. Él parecía desaprobar los amoríos entre los jóvenes, y más aún que hablaran y/o escribieran de amor en la hora de matemáticas. Típico.

—Swan, retírese del salón —dijo con voz calmada y tranquila, casi solemne, volteando y caminando hacia el pizarrón otra vez—. Y entonces, la hipotenusa…

Bella se levantó casi derrotada, marchándose del salón. Insultó a Edward interiormente, apretando sus uñas contra las palmas de sus manos. Era su culpa, él empezó todo. Gracias a él y su estúpido plan, estaba fuera del salón con Jacob caminando hacia ella…

_«¡¿Jacob?!»_, gritó una voz dentro de su interior.

Miró hacia ambos lados, tratando de escabullirse pero no lo logró. Nada, ninguna columna, ni un baño, ni un bebedero.

Se quedó quieta en el medio del pasillo, con la cabeza gacha. Jacob iba leyendo muy concentrado su libro, mientras caminaba su flequillo se movía un poco. Era tan atractivo, incluso con la camisa un poco desabrochada, por lo demás no había nada fuera de lugar en su uniforme.

No tenía comparación con Edward.

_«¡Deja de compararlo con él!»_, se dijo muy confundida, apretando su falda azul entre sus manos y viendo cómo él pasaba por su lado, sin siquiera saludarla.

Se sintió triste y volteó a verlo.

—Jacob… —murmuró, parpadeando y pronto los ojos oscuros se fijaron en ella. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, él estaba frente suyo.

_«¿Qué…? ¡¿Que qué?!»_

Un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas.

—Dime, Isabella —contestó el muchacho con una risa casi tierna.

Oh, qué estúpida…

—Yo… yo… —mejor que se le ocurriera algo, urgente—. Jacob… yo… ¡Quería decirte buenos días! —exclamó, riéndose con nerviosismo.

_«Ya son como las tres de la tarde, tonta»_, dijo una voz muy parecida a la de Edward en su cabeza. Casi por inercia, se rascó la nuca.

Jacob la miró confundido, pero también rió.

—Es cierto, hoy no nos vimos —exclamó él, y entonces le acarició la cabeza—. ¿Estás en primero no? Deberías regresar con la señora Goff… —se escuchó el timbre—. Es verdad… Tengo que irme, nos vemos, Isabella —y se fue, sacudiendo su mano.

Bella pasó una mano por su cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado vacía. Jacob ni siquiera sabía en qué curso estaba, cuantos años tenía y cuál profesora le hacía clases… La trató como a una chiquilla cualquiera. No la vio como alguien de su edad.

Volvió al salón desolada, guardando los útiles. Escuchó que Alice la llamaba, pero siguió caminando. Ángela la llamó, preguntándole si estaba bien y sin embargo era oídos sordos. Salió del instituto y con los ánimos por el piso, tomó la dirección hacia el estacionamiento.

Y sin caminar dos pasos, chocó contra algo de color rojo, suave pero a la vez firme. Elevó el rostro hasta que encontró unos ojos verdes mirándola.

Ah, era Edward.

Se separó y estuvo pensando en seguir su camino, pero la mano de él tomó su muñeca. Volvió a mirarlo, y sin poder evitarlo más; su labio empezó a temblar, unas finas lágrimas aparecieron mojando sus mejillas y corrió a abrazarlo.

Estaba llorando.

Edward se sintió algo sorprendido, pero la abrazó con fuerza, dándole suaves caricias en la espalda. ¿Qué pasó? Frunció el ceño, jurando que si se tratara de ese perro iría personalmente a romperle la cara de niño bonito.

—Vámonos, Bella —le susurró en el oído antes que todos los alumnos empezaran a salir. La llevó hacia el parque que había tras el estacionamiento y por la hora que era, ya no había nadie.

Él la sentó en un columpio y luego se sentó en el otro. Permaneció en silencio, observando cómo las nubes eran arrastradas con rapidez por el viento. Los pájaros volaron, se escucharon las voces y los autos pasar.

Se escuchaba el llanto de Bella.

Tensó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Edward, volteándola a ver.

Bella sacó del bolsillo de su falda, un pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas. Miró con cierta ironía la tela… Vaya, él la había ayudado a calmarse.

—Jacob…

Edward se levantó. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Desgraciado y maldito perro! Apretó los puños, queriendo ir y darle una buena paliza, pero Bella se encontraba tan… destruida y lastimada. Prefirió quedarse con ella.

Ya le rompería la mandíbula otro día.

—Hoy… lo encontré caminando por el pasillo y… lo saludé… —gimió, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas nacían otra vez—. Él me preguntó si estaba en primer año y que debía ir… con la maestra Goff.

—¿Por eso? —preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

Sabía que era mucho más que eso.

—¡No, no es…! —las lágrimas volvieron a caer sobre su rostro, hipó y gimoteó tanto como pudo, sacando su rabia y dolor—. ¡No entiendes! ¡Él no sabe nada sobre mí…! ¡Piensa que voy a primer año cuando… cuando estamos… estamos en el mismo año! —sonrió con amargura—. Debo dejar de ilusionarme… tengo que admitirlo… nadie querrá besarse… conmigo. Ni siquiera Jacob…

Edward apretó las cadenas del columpio y se levantó. La miró fijamente, casi con seriedad. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por el rostro, obligando a que sus ojos se encontraran. Con los pulgares, le secó las lágrimas y cierta ternura sacudió su corazón.

—Edward… yo… yo…

—Shh, no digas nada —murmuró él, acercándose a ella.

Qué importara que fuera su mejor amiga. Ahora ellos no eran nadie, no había nada, sólo… dos chicos que se iban a besar, nada más.

Sus labios se encontraron, primero en un roce, Edward tímidamente rozó con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior y ante la tentadora invitación de Bella profundizó el beso. Rozó los dientes, la lengua, el paladar. Degustó, probó.

Una descarga eléctrica sintió Bella, percibiendo un gusto suave y dulce, casi como si un caramelo estuviera derritiéndose en su boca. Sin poder evitarlo lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos, casi como si se estuviera aferrándose a algo.

Entreabrió los ojos, que los había cerrado casi por inercia, y observó cómo Edward la estaba besando. Estaba calmado, casi tranquilo, y aquella visión supo que nunca podría borrarla de su mente.

Movió su boca tímidamente, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Estaba tan asustada, tenía tanto miedo que no le gustara cómo ella besaba. No estaba segura si Edward tenía experiencia, jamás hablaron de estas cosas, pero aparentemente sabía lo que hacia.

¿Quién habrá sido la primera?, se preguntó de pronto, apretándolo más contra él. Apretó los párpados, borrando aquella estúpida pregunta y dejándose llevar.

Volvió a entreabrir sus ojos, y no se encontró con los párpados de Edward, tampoco con su cabello broncíneo rozándole. Era otro… oscuro, casi negro. Él no la estaba besando ahora… sino… era Jacob.

_«Jacob…»_, pensó Bella, besándolo con más fuerza y apasionadamente. Movió su lengua, acariciando todo lo que estaba permitido para su corta «experiencia», sin importarle absolutamente nada ahora.

—Bella… —murmuró Edward, separándola suavemente de su boca, acariciándole las mejillas sonrosadas.

Se veía tan tierna y dulce, se sintió algo culpable de lo que había hecho pero sino… Arg, estúpida conciencia suya.

—Jacob… —respondió ella en un suave murmullo, casi inaudible pero que el chico pudo escuchar. Rápidamente se tensó. Bella lo miró arrepentida, ¡la había escuchado!—. Yo… Edward… ¡Lo siento!

Él la soltó, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le congelaba y cierta rabia nacía de su pecho. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuando viera a ese perro le pegaría tan fuerte que quedaría desfigurado!

—Hmpf… —soltó Edward, sentándose nuevamente en el columpio—. No te preocupes, tú eres la que quieres besártelo.

Ella bajó la cabeza, rozando con los dedos sus labios, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica recordando la expresión serena y tranquila de Edward.

Le dirigió una mirada a Edward, el corazón le latía tan rápido que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. Entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose si era por él o porque había imaginado que se besaba con Jacob.

—Pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Bella sin entender, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Por qué me besaste?

Edward la miró por el rabillo del ojo, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Te dije que yo te enseñaría a besar —respondió con cierta indiferencia, mirando el piso donde estaban sus pies.

Ella asintió ausente.

—¿Para cuándo la próxima sesión? —dijo Edward, mirando hacia el cielo y sonriendo cínicamente.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. ¿Todavía… quería seguir con esto?

—¿Más? —habló con voz chillona, levantándose del columpio y apretando sus manos con nerviosismo.

—¿Y qué crees? Con besar una vez no se vuelve una experta —comentó Edward con indiferencia, rascándose la nuca—. Se necesita más experiencia, pequeña.

Ella lo miró sonrojada, encontrando tentador volver a besarlo. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Porque si cerraba los ojos… tal vez podría volver a besar a Jacob?

—A la salida de las clases, otra vez aquí —anunció Edward, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos y mirándola con galanura—. ¿Me vas a dar un beso de despedida?

Bella puso una mano sobre su pecho, como si quisiera protegerse de aquella mirada. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Edward era como su hermano!

—Vete… vete… —balbuceó Bella con los dientes apretados, tratando de decir «infierno», pero no podía. Ella nunca maldecía—. Tírate a un pozo.

Y, dando la media vuelta, se marchó.

Edward observó la espalda de la chica y soltó una carcajada, con un dejo de ironía y a la vez amargada.

_«Ya verás, Bella, ya verás…»_

* * *

**«Discúlpame, otra vez»**. Bella escribió en su móvil por décima vez en lo que va de la noche, esperando expectante a que llegara la repuesta.

**«Te dije que no me interesa. No me importa si estabas besándome o besando al perro»**, respondió Edward.

**«Pero… ¡No le digas más perro! Por favor, de verdad, dime que me perdonas». **Pidió la muchacha, moviéndose inquieta en la cama.

**«Veo que no me dejarás tranquilo. ¡Quiero dormir, Bella! Está bien, está bien: Te perdono. ¿Feliz? Ahora… ¡DUÉRMETE, POR AMOR DE DIOS!».** Y siendo tan sutil como siempre, ahí terminaba la amena conversación con Edward.

Bella se rió levemente, abrazando a su celular. Qué bueno era Edward, realmente se sacó la lotería con tener un amigo tan amable. Ella recordó, de pronto, al niño que antes una vez fue Edward y con rapidez, tomó la fotografía que tenía en la mesa de noche.

Él estaba serio, casi con amargura. Le dirigía una mirada algo recelosa a la chica de cabello corto castaño, que lo abrazaba por el cuello y hacia la señal de «paz y amor» con la mano. Edward tuvo una infancia muy difícil, ella quiso ayudarlo lo mejor que pudo.

Y miren ahora.

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que esos dos pequeños niños estarían besándose ahora?

* * *

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

Bien, aquí el segundo capítulo. ¿A que no se lo esperaban tan pronto? Creo que, incluso, podría publicar el próximo pasado mañana. :) ¿Qué dicen? Tengo bastante avanzado ya.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por todos sus preciosos reviews, ¡no creí que llegaríamos a tanto! ¿Verdad que ésta historia es maravillosa? Yo, personalmente, la adoro. Espero sus opiniones respecto a éste capítulo, eh.

Saludos.

**~ Janelle.**

**P.D.** Y, sobre la comparación de Edward con Jacob, es necesario que Jacob gane xD... _por ahora._


	3. Tres

**Disclaimer:** _Nada_ me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y este maravilloso fic es propiedad de _Makiko Lime_.

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
**

**

* * *

**

**S**e sonrojó, recordando el beso que había recibido por parte de Edward. ¡Vaya! Fue tan rápido que casi no lo pudo «disfrutar». Estaba muy sorprendida, casi abrumada de que fuera tan rápido. ¿Eso fue todo? Fue un simple roce de lenguas, una suave caricia.

Ya tuvo lo que quería: un primer beso. ¡Y ni siquiera supo cuanto había durado! ¿Pero quién se fijaba en eso?

Bueno, es verdad. ¿Y quién en su sano juicio se besaría con su mejor amigo? Estaba tan confundida. Quería aparentar que nada sucedió entre ella y Edward, pero… no podía ignorar que había recibido su primer beso.

Se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia su ventana, abriéndola para recibir la fresca brisa que chocó contra su rostro. Cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza contra el remarco, soltando un suspiro.

_«Edward…»_, susurró suavemente hacia el aire, mirando una estrella solitaria que brillaba más intensamente que las demás.

_¿Hace cuanto que no le pedía un deseo a esa estrella?_

Sonrió levemente, recordando su último deseo. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde aquella vez? ¿Cinco años? ¿Tantos ya? Soltó algo parecido a un jadeo, abrazándose a sí misma. En ese momento, ella ya estaba interesada en Jacob.

Claro, iban juntos al mismo colegio, siempre fueron compañeros pero estaban en distintos cursos. Fue en una clase de gimnasia; los profesores eligieron ese viernes para juntar a todas las divisiones y hacer diferentes juegos.

Esa clase fue muy divertida.

Jacob era muy rápido, les ganaba a todos. Era demasiado bueno corriendo, pero Edward le pisaba los talones. Ambos eran muy rápidos, y ella siempre alentaba al contrario para hacer enfadar a Edward, así que esa no fue una excepción.

Aquél niño de once años la miró con esos lindos ojos oscuros, que parecieron casi ónices cuando los iluminó el sol. Le sonrió. Edward la miró casi con enojo en ese momento. Jamás comprendería la mirada de esos dos chicos.

Pensó en un momento que atraía a Jacob, así que decidió a esperar para ver si sucedía algo. Vio tantas novias, tantas chicas alrededor de él que cada vez era más y más incansable, hasta volverse casi como una estrella de música: imposible.

¡Luego de seis años de esperar y esperar, por fin había conseguido algo tan pequeño como un beso, pero le era negado por su inexperiencia! Jacob no la besaría a menos que, dentro de esta semana, se volviera una experta.

Y realmente quería disfrutar algo tan pequeño como besar la boca de Jacob, aunque eso no significara que fuera el primero, salir con él, ir al cine y pasear abrazados, hablando de tantas cosas tontas y no tanto. Aunque jamás sepa lo que es ser la novia de él.

—Jacob… —murmuró al aire, mirando fijamente la estrella.

Había una rima para pedir un deseo a esa estrella, pero como pasó tanto tiempo ella casi se la había olvidado. Pero no sería necesario, ¿verdad?

Bueno, haría una prueba.

—Deseo… —cerró los ojos, colocó una mano en su corazón—. Deseo que mi príncipe azul venga a visitarme.

Y esperó.

De veras que esperó.

Cinco minutos más, tal vez todavía no llegaba. Se miró las uñas, encontrándolas imperfectas porque tenía la mala costumbre de comérselas por los exámenes de Matemáticas. Sus manos tenían algunas manchas azules por el bolígrafo.

Soltó un suspiro, dándose cuenta que su deseo no se cumpliría. Sonrió de mala gana, sentándose frente a su escritorio, abriendo un cajón al azar. Miró algo sorprendida las cartas que ella se había mandado con Edward en la época que estaban juntos en primaria.

Abrió una y empezó a leer.

_«Me aburro. ¿Para qué quiero saber la economía de Japón? Esto realmente no lo veo como algo interesante para mí vida»_, decía en letra muy prolija y elegante. Bella volvió a sonreír tiernamente, Edward siempre tuvo una letra tan extraña: era entendible. Y eso era pedir mucho a un hombre.

Dejó esa carta, recordando que la profesora los descubrió y reprendió por lo tanto; era muy corta. Que tiempos aquellos, tener diez años era una gran ventaja.

Abrió otra, un poco menos antigua —a los quince años, más o menos— que mezclaba su letra con la de Edward.

_«¿Todavía sigue ese perro por tu cabeza? Ya olvídalo, Bella. **¡Pero no puedo! Hoy me miró, Edward… No sé si es bueno contarte esto, pero sentí mariposas en el estómago. Todo daba vueltas. **Eres muy cursi cuando te enamoras, Bella. **¡Vamos, como si nunca hubieras estado enamorado! **Ya cállate, no estamos hablando de mí. ¿Y no era que te estaba empezando a gustar Eleazar? **Bueno, sí, pero Jacob siempre será mi primer amor. **¡Oh, vamos! Bella date cuenta… Hablamos más tarde»._

Era extraño. Nunca volvieron a tocar ese tema. A decir verdad, ese día Edward se comportaba muy raro… casi como si le tuviera miedo. Se sorprendía de verla, muchas veces se quedaba mirando la nada y se sonrojaba cuando era «traído al mundo» otra vez.

Bella sabía que Edward estaba enamorado de alguien, y por un momento pensó que fue Tanya pero… no se notaba muy triste cuando mencionó que no era de «su tipo»; ella estaba descartada.

¿Quién podía ser la chica que logró quitarle el corazón de su mejor amigo? Quería verla y felicitarla, después darle un serio pésame… No quería ni imaginarse como sería salir con Edward.

Soltó una risilla, sabiendo que tal vez la llevaría un restaurante de pasta, o al lugar de los videojuegos. Irían al cine a ver una película cómica muy mala, tal vez una de acción, ¿y por qué no?, una de terror.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Gracias a él, ella le tenía miedo a los payasos: ¡fue su culpa de ir a su casa a ver _IT _**(1)**! No pudo acercarse a un circo, nunca más.

Escuchó un gemido, como si una persona estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Se paralizó, recordando que dejó la ventana abierta. ¿Era un ladrón? No se movió, era como si todo su cuerpo dejara de recibir órdenes.

Con lentitud, miedo y pánico, ladeó su cabeza para mirar la ventana. Dio un principio de grito, porque la persona rápidamente se abalanzó contra ella, tapándole la boca.

—¡Bella! –chilló Edward con enojo, soltándole la boca con cuidado y luego sacudiendo su mano con cierto asco—. ¡Wákala! ¡Sé menos babosa!

Ella parpadeó confundida.

¿Edward?

¿Era él?

—¿Edward?

Él revoleó los ojos.

—No, mira, soy Tom Cruise —respondió con ironía, cruzándose de brazos.

A ella le brillaron los ojos.

—Me encantaste en el _Último Samurái_, Tom —comento alegremente, para soltar una carcajada divertida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Un leve sonrojo tiñó la nariz del de cabello cobrizo, y se tumbó en la cama, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y entrelazando sus manos. Bella sonreía levemente, pero se esfumó ante la mirada que recibió.

Su corazón latió un poco acelerado.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Estaba algo encorvado, su flequillo cortado en mechas irregulares, mostrando sus ojos verdes tan serios fue indudablemente sexys. Realmente odiaba que él hiciera eso.

Siempre la molestaba de aquella manera, estando muy consiente que podía cortar la respiración de cualquier chica con sólo mirarla fijamente.

Edward tenía una mirada muy fuerte.

—Hmpf, muy sencillo: vine a… —abrió la boca, alzando un dedo, pero lentamente lo bajó como así cerró su boca.

Frunció el ceño, pensativo.

Bella soltó una risilla divertida. Sea cual sea el motivo por el que Edward vino a verla, ella lo agradecía.

Nunca entendería cómo siempre llegaba en los momentos en que más necesitaba la compañía de alguien.

Fue entonces, que él sonrió de lado, torcidamente.

—Continuemos con la sesión, ¿te parece? —preguntó burlonamente, mirándola pícaramente y terminando por guiñarle el ojo con coquetería.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente. Sentía toda su cara hirviendo, y de pronto empezó a hacer demasiado calor.

—Pero… Peeero… —tartamudeó ella, notando cómo Edward se levantaba y se encorvaba hasta chocar su frente con la suya—. Yo… yo… E-Edw… ard… —siendo casi hipnotizada por esos misteriosos y enigmáticos ojos verdes, cerró los ojos con anticipación y esperó.

Esperó.

Y esperó otra vez.

Vaya, primero la estrella y luego Edward. ¿Quién más la haría esperar? ¡Já! Qué destino cruel e injusto poseía.

Abrió un ojo, fijándose que Edward la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Soltó un suspiro, dándose cuenta que estaba reteniendo el aire.

—¿De veras quieres besarme? —preguntó entonces Edward seriamente, volviendo a sentarse en la mullida cama de la chica.

Bella se quedó paralizada ante la pregunta. ¿Besarlo? ¿Realmente quería besarlo a él… o a otra persona? Su corazón latía fuertemente con la idea de besar a Jacob, pero… también lo hacía en cuanto Edward le propuso ser su «maestro».

¿Cómo se podía responder a esa pregunta tan delicada?

—Yo… —Bella se tensó, bajando la cabeza ligeramente—. No lo sé.

Él soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos y negando con su cabeza. Ella lo miró ceñuda, sintiendo de pronto que —aparentemente— Edward sabía mucho más que ella.

¿Podía ser verdad?

Seguramente en la materia de los besos sí sabía un poco más que ella. Mientras más lo pensaba, más tonto le parecía imaginarse a Edward besándose a otra chica.

—Oye, tú… —empezó Bella, mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo una leve timidez: sentía mucha curiosidad—. ¿Has… besado antes?

Él la miró algo sorprendido y confundido, pero no respondió inmediatamente. Al menos, aceptó el rápido cambio de tema.

Cerró los ojos, como si estuviera pensando en si debía o no contestar a esa pregunta.

Tal vez era también un tema muy delicado para él.

—Sí, lo hice antes —respondió finalmente, asintiendo con su cabeza como para confirmar en lo que dijo.

Bella sintió una punzada extraña en su corazón. ¿Qué habrá sido eso? ¿Molestia? ¿Enojo? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no le dijo… o porque se sentía celosa?

—¿Con quién fue? —intentó parecer lo menos interesada, pero no menos curiosa posible—. ¿Fue Tanya?

Edward negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente ante la curiosidad de ella. Si tan sólo supiera… seguramente no le creería.

—Oh, vamos, dilo —pidió Bella, con los ojos brillantes y expresión demasiado _inocente_. Edward la miró alzando una ceja.

¿Lo dijo en voz alta? ¡Hmpf!

—Cuando beses al perro lo sabrás —y terminando su pacto, se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos. Esa era su actitud terca.

Y nada lo hacia cambiar de opinión a un Edward terco.

Bella soltó un suspiro desilusionado. Estaba dolida… era la segunda vez que Edward le ocultaba algo. ¿Significaba que ya no la quería como amiga?

—Bella.

Despertándose de sus pensamientos, descubrió que él estaba frente suyo —bueno, al menos ella seguía sentada— y de brazos cruzados. Lo miró levemente sorprendida y, como la primera vez, la tomó por sorpresa.

La clase con el «maestro» Edward había comenzado otra vez. Hasta que pudo entender, descubrió que el primer roce era muy importante para comenzar un beso: se necesitaba probar los labios con la punta de la lengua, para luego entrar con lentitud a su boca.

¿Serían los besos tan deliciosamente dulces? ¿O sólo serían así con Edward? Lo importante es que un hormigueo nacía en su pecho y se extendía por todo su estómago, causándole temblores. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el instinto.

Edward movió la silla para así estar más cómodo frente a ella y la acorraló entre el escritorio, apretando más su boca contra la de ella, como si quisiera estar un poco más cerca. Tímidamente, Bella lo rodeó por el cuello, acariciando la parte de atrás de los hombros de Edward.

Esta vez tuvo más tiempo de disfrutar y analizar cada movimiento, de entender cómo se llevaba todo a cabo. Al menos, entendía un poco más como un hombre tomaba la iniciativa. Ella algún día tendría que hacerlo, ¿no? Sólo esperaba que su primer paso fuera con el indicado.

Intentó no abrir sus ojos, teniendo miedo de volver a ver a Jacob. Quería primero saber cómo era besar a Edward, no a una ilusión de Jacob… Le pidió a su corazón, en silencio, que no metiera aquella visión otra vez.

Sólo eran ella y Edward besándose, ningún tercero, cuarto o quinto. Nada debería importar ahora, debía estar consiente pero cada vez era imposible.

_«Edward… Edward…»_, sintió cómo él deslizaba sus manos sobre su espalda, en una caricia dulcemente tranquila, haciendo que lentamente su cuerpo dejara de tensarse. Ya no le importó con quien habría descubierto esas caricias, con quien hubiera empezado… Todo se resumía a esa boca y esas manos; besándola, acariciándola.

Cuando se separaron, ella lo miró con cierta vergüenza y él le sonrió como tranquilizándola. Tal vez en un momento de impulso, Edward la abrazó fuertemente, soltando un suspiro para volver a soltarla.

—Aprendes rápido —asintió Edward, desordenándole el cabello—. Ojalá fueras así de buena en matemáticas.

Ella lo miró, dispuesta a soltar un insulto pero se calló. Miró fijamente los ojos esmeraldas de Edward, notando cierto dolor en ellos. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué… ese repentino dolor por parte de él?

—Edward…

Él volteó hacia la ventana, escabulléndose rápidamente en ella, pero asomando la mitad de su rostro. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban normales: mostraban aquella fría coraza que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Recuerda: en la plaza, a la misma hora —y finalmente se alejó.

Ella parpadeó confundida y corrió hacia su ventana, llamándolo pero por la oscuridad de la noche no se veía. Soltó un suspiro algo cansado, mirando la estrella que antes había pedido el deseo de que su príncipe la viniera a visitar.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Edward había ido a visitarla luego de que pidiera su deseo, y él poseía los ojos claros. No, que tontería. Su príncipe siempre iría a tener los ojos oscuros.

Siempre estaría enamorada de Jacob.

_Los deseos a las estrellas no se cumplen… ¿Verdad?_

* * *

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

**(1) ****IT:** Es una película basada en el libro IT, de Stephen King, el cual habla una historia sobre un payaso asesino.

* * *

Como llego me voy, porque tengo que ir partiendo rápido. xDD

Les agradezco infinitamente por todos sus maravillosos reviews, Makiko también se los agradece mucho. Esperamos que éste capítulo les haya gustado también. Bella comienza a estar celosa, wow.

Saludos.

**~Meli.**


	4. Cuatro

**Disclaimer:** _Nada_ me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y este maravilloso fic es propiedad de _Makiko Lime_.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**

* * *

**

**O**tra vez.

Edward la ignoró por completo en toda la mañana y estaba rodeado por chicas de su mismo curso. Bella se sintió un poco sola y algo celosa, él parecía muy divertido con esas chicas tontas y rubias, sin una pizca de cerebro.

¡Se comportaba tan extraño desde el otro día!

¡Pero qué tipo tan cínico era! Se sintió dolida, lastimada, y muy traicionada. Apretó sus puños, deseando con fervor que tocara la campana y así poder hablar a solas con Edward. ¡Necesitaba… necesitaba de su compañía!

¡No comprendía el por qué ni el cómo, pero lo necesitaba! ¡Esas… esas _sin cerebro_ no merecían hablar con Edward! Él tenía demasiada cabeza, demasiada arrogancia para estar con ellas.

¡Era un traidor!

_«¡Ugh, Edward! ¡Date cuenta que estoy aquí!»_, pensó ocultándose torpemente detrás del árbol, queriendo clavar sus uñas contra el tronco. Sentía su corazón en sus oídos, expectante a que él la mirase.

Finalmente, ellas se alejaron, dejándolo solo.

Edward permaneció apoyado contra la pared, con las manos en sus bolsillos y expresión casi indiferente. El viento sacudió sus cabellos broncíneos, casi tapándole el rostro hasta que ligeramente la brisa se esfumó. Dos mechones bronces se posaron sobre sus mejillas, haciéndolo ver… atractivo.

Entonces, volteó la mirada hacia el árbol donde ella estaba oculta. Su mirada era tan seria, casi como si estuviera enojado. Tenía el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula ligeramente apretada… _Oh,_ no conocía a ese Edward.

—¿Qué haces, Isabella? —preguntó una voz masculina, ligeramente curiosa y algo sorprendida.

Ella soltó un respingo y volteó la cabeza con lentitud, sus ojos chocolates se chocaron contra los oscuros —casi negros— de Jacob.

—¡Jacob! —exclamó ella, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—. ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —miró hacia ambos lados nerviosa, pegando su espalda contra el tronco y deseando que Edward no la descubriera.

Jacob alzó ambas cejas y entonces sonrió.

—Quería saber si para el próximo domingo tenías libre —dijo con alegría y algo _infantil—_. El sábado tengo sesión con los de soccer, así que…

Jacob estaba en el club de soccer, aunque fuera muy rápido en las carreras. Estuvo casi en todos los clubes del colegio, y finalmente se quedó en este último. ¡Realmente era muy admirable!

Pero… toda la información chocó contra su cabeza y permaneció con la boca abierta unos cuantos segundos. ¡Jacob le había… le había preguntado si tenía el domingo libre! ¡No podía ser que… que…!

—S… S-Sí… ¿P-Por? —balbuceó Bella, más sonrojada todavía y poniendo sus manos en actitud de rezo, cerca de su pecho.

_«Que sea una cita, que sea una cita.»_

—Ángela, yo y Rosalie organizaremos una salida de campo, me pidieron que te avisara —sonrió alegremente, mirando hacia el cielo. Nunca conecta su mirada con la de ella—. Nos vemos el domingo, a la una frente a la tienda de Newton. ¡Adiós, Isabella!

—¡Jacob…! —exclamó ella, viendo cómo el «amor de su vida» se alejaba rápidamente de ella, riéndose solo—. Pero… no acepté.

Su mano cayó lentamente, muerta, inmóvil. Soltó un suspiro cansado y se dejó caer, negando con su cabeza. Respiró con rapidez, dándose cuenta que él ni siquiera la miró, ni siquiera le preguntó si aceptaba ir… y sólo se lo dijo porque Rosalie y Ángela se lo mencionaron. Sus amigas tuvieron intenciones, pero él… él ni siquiera la conocía.

Escuchó un silbido tras de ella.

—Ese perro… ¿No es muy infantil? —preguntó Edward, mirándola _directamente _a los _ojos_, con su antebrazo apoyado en el tronco, sosteniendo a su cuerpo.

Bella lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡No… no es infantil…! Sólo… es distraído… —murmuró como respuesta, tratando de convencerse y soltó un suspiro—. ¿Con quién fue?

Edward parpadeó confundido, poniéndose de cuclillas hasta la altura de ella y movió su cabeza, como preguntándole qué quería.

Entre tanta desilusión, ella sonrió levemente.

—¿Te… te besaste a una de esas chicas? —preguntó finalmente, queriendo cambiar de tema. No deseaba hablar, ni siquiera pensar sobre Jacob.

Edward soltó un bufido, soplando hacia arriba haciendo que su flequillo se moviera cómicamente.

—No, no lo hice —finalmente, se sentó y pegó su espalda contra el árbol, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su nuca—. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Ella volteó a mirarlo, sonriéndole dulcemente. Edward sabía casi a la perfección que no deseaba tocar el tema de Jacob.

—¡Dímelo! —replicó Bella, algo divertida—. ¿Es tan malo saber quién fue tu primera chica?

Edward se sonrojó y cerró los ojos.

—Cuando beses al perro te lo diré.

Infló sus mejillas, pero no le replicó. Últimamente él estaba tan misterioso, queriendo guardar secretos que —seguramente— antes no se los guardaría. Tal vez era muy, pero muy privado… Aunque bueno, todos tenían derechos a guardar sus secretos.

¿No?

—Oye, el sábado lo tienes libre, ¿no? —preguntó Edward, siendo él quién cambiaba de tema.

Bella lo miró, se corrió un poco y finalmente apoyó su nuca contra la pierna de Edward, mirando fijamente el árbol, el sol que se colaba entre las hojas. ¿Sería otro día de campo?

—Sí, Renée saldrá con sus amigas —comentó al aire, como si no tuviera importancia, soltó un suspiro algo triste, cerrando sus ojos—. ¿Por?

Edward sonrió de lado.

—¿Quieres ver la nueva película de los Mutantes? —sonaba muy entusiasmado—. Dicen que esta película es terriblemente buenísima.

Entreabrió sus ojos chocolates, pero rápidamente los cerró. Inspiró el aire, sintiendo el olor masculino de Edward. Era tan característico, tan único.

Sonrió.

—Sí, pero también quiero ver a Mi Pequeña Sei —respondió alegremente, mirando justo la expresión ceñuda de Edward—. Es una comedia romántica.

Él bufó.

—¡Oh, vamos, Bella! ¡Esas… cosas son para mujeres!

—¿Y qué te crees que soy?

Él le acarició la frente casi con dulzura.

—Eres mi chica, por eso vendrás a ver los Mutantes conmigo.

Ella se rió, tratando de no prestar atención a la turbación de la mención que ella era de Edward. Él siempre le dijo aquello, bromeando pero… esta vez fue diferente, no entendía qué… pero fue algo muy diferente.

—Está bien.

—¡Esa es mi chica!

—Pero veremos a Mi Pequeña Sei.

Edward sólo volvió a gruñir.

* * *

Ese viernes por la noche, después de la «sesión con el maestro Edward» (como él bien dijo que empezara a llamarlo), se dedicó a elegir el mejor vestido. Estaba cansada de siempre usar pantalones, y quería demostrarle a Edward que no sólo era su «amiga» sino también una chica elegante, femenina y muy atractiva.

_«Imagínate como si saliera con Jacob»_, se dijo a sí misma, mirándose en el espejo. Era un vestido blanco, delicado, casi elegante pero informal, perfecto para el clima de Phoenix. Contenta con el resultado, pero no con su cuerpo, se asomó otra vez a la ventana.

El viento volvió a soplar contra su rostro. Haría frío mañana, pero seguramente en los cines habría calefacción.

Miró fijamente la estrella con los ojos llorosos. Deseó que no fuera Edward quien la invitara a salir, sino que fuera Jacob… ¡Quería… quería que se diera cuenta que existía por una vez! Y que la besara, la abrazara y, al menos, le regalara sus sonrisas.

—Bella —llamó Benjamín, abriendo la puerta sin llamar y causando un respingo en su hermana mayor.

—¡Ugh, me asustaste! —chilló enojada, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué quieres, Benjamín?

Su hermano menor sonrió con picardía, sentándose en la cama.

—¿Vas a salir con Edward? –preguntó burlonamente. Desde pequeño esperaba que su hermana y Edward se juntaran y fueran novios.

¡Al menos los sentimientos de ambos eran tan evidentes para él!

El rostro de la chica se tornó rojo como un tomate.

—¡S-Sólo como amigos! —respondió, volteando hacia la ventana para que no pudiera ver su rostro nervioso.

_«¿Amigos? ¿De verdad seguimos siendo amigos?»_, se preguntó Bella pero sacudió la cabeza. ¡Las cosas entre ellos no cambiaron! Al menos por parte de Edward. Es que… se había dado cuenta que él era… un chico.

_«¿Acaso necesitabas que te besara para darte cuenta de eso?»_, replicó aquella voz muy parecida a la de Edward en su cabeza.

—Claro —asintió Benjamín con la cabeza, casi con ironía—. Por eso se estaban besando ayer a la noche, ¿verdad?

—Claro… —asintió Bella distraídamente, sin prestar atención a las palabras de su hermano. En unos segundos de silencio, las palabras resonaron dentro del cerebro de la chica—. ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?

Benjamín se tapó los oídos con sus palmas.

—¡Los vi! Bells, ¿desde cuándo eres la novia de Edward? —preguntó con alegría, sintiéndose feliz… al fin el sueño se cumplió.

Al menos para uno.

—¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de mi habitación! —chilló Bella con furia, agarrándolo del cuello de la camiseta y tirándolo, literalmente, hacia el suelo—. ¡Edward y yo no somos novios!

Y cerró de un portazo.

Félix, su gato, pasó cerca y se restregó contra el brazo de su amo, ronroneando. Benjamín lo abrazó, levantándose y silbando se fue hacia su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Bella se sacaba el vestido casi con furia. Las mejillas estaban extremadamente rojas y unas lágrimas se asomaron contra sus ojos.

¡Ugh, todos pensaban que ella y Edward se irían a quedar juntos! ¡Ella no lo quería! ¡Sólo… sólo era como su hermano mayor! Era el que la protegía cuando era niña, el que la ayudó a superar la pérdida de su padre, el que siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, el que estaba intentando _ayudar_ para tener una historia con el chico de sus sueños. ¡Nada más! ¡Ella y Edward jamás serían _algo_!

Al igual que tampoco sería algo de Jacob.

Soltó un gemido, tapándose el rostro con sus manos y llorando amargamente.

¡Nunca podría estar al lado de la persona que amaba! ¡Nunca podría abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo quería! Jamás podría pelear con él, divertirse, besarse, abrazarlo, acompañarlo en las buenas y en las malas.

Sería mejor que dejara esta farsa, que Edward dejara sus sesiones… ella no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo más.

Su móvil sonó de pronto.

El corazón le latió muy rápido.

_«¿Será… él…? No, no, Bella, deja de pensar en… él»_, se dijo a sí misma. Observó la pantalla, leyendo el nombre de quien la estaba llamando.

—¿Hola? —preguntó con la voz más normal que pudo—. Jacob… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? ¿Alice? Ah —le temblaban las piernas, por lo que se sentó—. ¿Salir…? ¿El sábado? ¡Claro que no tengo nada para hacer! Er… ¿Solamente… tú… y… yo…? —preguntó con voz finita, casi con vergüenza—. ¡Ah…! —reprimió un chillido—. ¡Entonces… entonces nos vemos…! Sí, sí, a las dos en punto estaré lista. ¿Sabes dónde vivo? Sí, claro, claro… —las palabras de Jacob le cortaron el aire, pero sonrió dulcemente—. ¡Sí, Jacob, yo también… te quiero!

Y colgó.

Empezó a gritar, a saltar, abrazó a su almohada dándole un beso sonoro. Dio vueltas, gritando otra vez. ¡Le… le había invitado a salir! ¡Y dijo… dijo que la quería, que gustaba de ella! ¡Era un sueño! No podía ser verdad.

Se acostó en la cama, todavía abrazando a su Jacob-almohada con muchísima fuerza contra su pecho. Pensar que estaba llorando, pensar que se sentía tan sola… tan triste porque jamás tendría algo con él.

¡Y ahora… ahora ellos irían a estar juntos!

¡En una cita!

¡El…!

Sá… ba… do.

La alegría de Bella se esfumó en un santiamén. Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez horrorizada. ¡No podía ser cierto!

¡Ese… ese día saldría con Edward!

* * *

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

¡Hola, mundo! ¿Me han extrañado? Porque yo sí a ustedes, de verdad.

Sé que debería darles una explicación por mi enorme ausencia, y de por qué el HIATUS a "Sí, amo", pero creo que lo he dejado claro en la nota que puse en el fanfic y espero que me hayan entendido. Pero descuiden, algunos toques he tenido y he avanzado el capítulo. Sólo espero que me perdonen por ser tan irresponsable con ustedes y que sepan que me sigo esforzando para seguir con estos fics.

Ahora, unas aclaraciones: como este fic es una adaptación, he tenido que crear lazos sanguíneos con personajes que en el canon no lo tienes, así que sí: Benjamín es el hermano menor de Bella (fue el primero que se me vino a la mente, porque ese niño seriamente se me hacía muy adorable). Y también el OoC, pero no puedo evitarlo, i'm sorry.

Y eso sería por ahora, porque _he vuelto~ _y para uds. Si Dios quiere el próximo fin de semana estaré continuando "Sí, amo", así que atentas.

Ah, el cambio de nick, es sólo el nombre, y fue gracias a mi fangirl interna, no pude evitarlo. Pero ya saben, llegué siendo Janelle y seguiré siendo Janelle para todas~

Saludos y abrazos gigantes. Gracias a toda la gente que se ha preocupado por mí y mi bienestar, sus PM's me hacen muy feliz. :)

**~Janelle.**


End file.
